teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Vegeta/Film appearances
Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning Vegeta arrived on planet New Namek during the fight between Goku and Cooler, at which point Goku was being overpowered, and intervened by causing Cooler to release him as he swore that he was going to be the one to kill Goku, telling the latter to "shut" his "hole" when he mentioned that he was not good at it and introduced himself to Cooler by saying that they "meet at last", though Cooler's confusion as to who he was caused Vegeta to have to explain that he was prince of Saiyans and refer to himself as the "wrecker" of Cooler's "shit". Vegeta began fighting Cooler and was knocked back repeatedly, only to return again and again until seemingly destroying Cooler, at which point he was kicked in the dick by him. Vegeta questioned why Cooler kept kicking him "in the dick" to Goku and swore that he would kick Goku in the dick if he suggested hitting Cooler harder as a method to defeating him. Vegeta agreed to fight alongside Goku to defeat Cooler and when the latter tried getting him to finish a sentence for him, Vegeta called on Goku to finish Cooler off. After his seeming defeat, the pair laid on the ground, having exhausted their energy only to learn that Cooler was still alive. As Cooler tried to say what the copies were, Vegeta finished his sentence by calling them a pain in his ass. With Goku ordering him to take the 500 on one side, Vegeta opted to take 501. The pair began fighting the Cooler copies after charging back up into Super Saiyans, in a battle that resulted in each of the copies Vegeta faced, kicking him in the dick. The two were eventually placed inside the Big Gete Star. Vegeta ends up assisting Goku in finally killing Cooler, with a blast that was in revenge for his dick. Super Android 13 In the midst of Goku's battle with Android 13, Vegeta fires a blast that deters 13's "T.H. Deathbomb", then breaks out of a glacier, first going into a monologue of how he's been dormant for thousands of years, until he sees Goku, which causes him to stop in distain, and demand an explanation. Ignoring Trunks' protests, Goku tells him that three more androids have been found, which Vegeta comments that that means there's eight androids that exist, making note that he won't let Trunks forget about it. After 13 explains the presence of itself and Androids 14 and 15, the androids attack, and Vegeta fights 15. After 15 initially gains the advantage, Vegeta blocks his attack and goes Super Saiyan, and destroys 15 by knocking his head off (and throwing a dog treat at him just prior to 15's complete destruction). Along with 14's destruction by Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo prepare to attack 13, but 13 absorbs parts of 14 and 15, to become Super Android 13. Vegeta attacks first, egged on by Goku mentioning that 13 stole Vegeta's hair style. His strikes have no effect, and 13 grabs Vegeta, and starts to slam him down to the ice. Trunks tries to intervene, but 13 blasts him away, which causes Vegeta to laugh at Trunks' being an idiot, even after he is slammed onto the glacier. 13 then blasts Vegeta away, causing him to shout for "somebody stupid get in my way!", which turns out to be Krillin, causing Vegeta to bowl him over. When Goku tries to attack 13 and get's punched hard "in the dick", Vegeta comments that "It's not so funny now, is it?" recalling the time when Goku indirectly mocked him for being kicked "in the dick." When Goku powers up to use a Spirit Bomb, Vegeta tries to stop 13 from attacking, declaring that he's the only one who's going to kill Goku, which causes Goku to comment that Vegeta does care about him. Vegeta attacks 13, but 13 grabs Vegeta, painfully pulling his arms backwards, then slamming him down hard on his knee. Vegeta's distraction, combined with Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan, allows Goku to defeat and destroy 13. In a post-credits scene, Vegeta and Piccolo sit back-to-back on an iceberg, where Vegeta says the movie won't end "until the fish jumps." While waiting, the two exchange reasons as to why they were in the arctic in the first place. Vegeta says that he "needed to be alone for a bit and have some 'me time'," acknowledging that the arctic wasn't ideal. Before the conversation continues much further, the fish jumps, saying "Fin!", which causes Piccolo to finally figure out the pun, with Vegeta adding, "It's 'cause he's a fish." Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta attends Korin and Yajirobe's wedding reception, but is upset that the meal's a potluck instead of a banquet, calling the rest of the attendees cheap. Paragus then arrives, along with many Saiyan soldiers, who address him as Lord Vegeta, and Paragus greets Vegeta by addressing him as King, much to Vegeta's joy. Paragus tells Vegeta that there's a new planet of Saiyans for him to rule, and Vegeta promptly accepts and leads, as well as making his first decree that Trunks will be addressed as "Princess Trunks". Vegeta leaves with Paragus, and arrives to New Vegeta. After touring his tower, Vegeta immediately decides to leave, citing the lack of towers, subjects, infrastructure, and the fact that his throne is wooden as reasons. When Trunks tells Vegeta that Paragus had enslaved the Shamoshians to build everything on New Vegeta (including the greenery), Vegeta is impressed, immediately naming Paragus as his royal grand vizier. One of the Shamoshians then admits that New Vegeta is a doomed planet, causing Vegeta to immediately demand an explanation. Paragus finally admits that the whole planet was a set-up to lure Vegeta to the planet, with the comet Camori destroying it. Vegeta first questions if this is all a prank, to which Paragus admits that it isn't, but rather, revenge at Vegeta's father for trying to kill Paragus and his son Broly, because Vegeta's father saw Broly as a threat. When Goku gets Paragus to admit that Broly was responsible for South Galaxy's destruction, Vegeta inadvertently says the word that unleashes Broly's full power, by addressing Goku as "Kakarot", since he refuses to call Goku anything else. When Broly's full power is unleashed, Vegeta is left in shocked awe at how powerful (and cool) Broly is, even when Paragus admits that Broly's anger at Goku was because Goku cried a lot as a baby. Ironic in that prior to this, Vegeta had treated him with disdain, referring to Broly being inferior to his own half-breed son Trunks and condescended him for being a dimwitted giant. Even when Piccolo tries to get Vegeta to join the rest in fighting Broly, Vegeta can't bring himself to do it, pointing out that Broly's whole path of destruction was brought upon because Broly's petty angst at Goku. When Broly prepares to strike down Goku for good, Vegeta gathers himself and prepares to take on Broly, but Broly promptly takes him down with ease before Vegeta can even fully power up. When Goku asks everyone to transfer their energy to him so that he can finish Broly off, Vegeta promptly agrees, joining Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks in doing the same, allowing Goku to finish off Broly, as well as get everyone off the doomed planet before Camori destroys it. "Plan to Eradicate Chrismas" Vegeta is at Capsule Corp when Goku, Gohan, and Trunks arrive, appearing when he refutes Goku's comment that Vegeta is a "minor character". Trunks points out that Vegeta is "uncharacteristically wistful", which prompts Vegeta to admit that every Christmas Eve, he would fire into the night sky, hoping to kill Santa, but only apparently able to destroy a pod that had his brother, Tarble, and because "it's Christmas Eve and somebody needs to die," he's feeling nostalgic as a result. When the group goes to one of the machines "ruining Christmas", Vegeta chooses to attack it first, being unsuccessful at it. When they encounter the "ghosts of Freeza day past," Vegeta and Turles recognize each other and briefly talk about the Tree from the previous Christmas episode, before the rest of the group fight the ghosts off, and then go to the small planet, "The Star of death-lehem." There, "Santa", while pointing out how all of them have been naughty, is at a loss of how naughty Vegeta is, aside from Vegeta hitting his sleigh, which delights Vegeta. Vegeta, before "Santa" unveils his final plan, apparently kills "Santa" with a Final Flash, but it only destroys the older form, before the more powerful "Santa" first knocks him back, then deters another attack from Vegeta, before hitting him with a Gallick Gun. Trunks asks Vegeta why he didn't try to dodge the attack, which Vegeta weakly comments that he wouldn't have expected it, causing Trunks to hopelessly wish Vegeta a Merry Christmas. When the Z-Fighters power up together to destroy "Santa" for good, when everyone gives a line about the true meaning of Christmas, Vegeta adds that Christmas is about "killing Santa,", and the Z-Fighters are successful in destroying Santa and saving Christmas. They then go to Goku's house, where Krillin and Chi-Chi are, and Vegeta brags about finally killing Santa, calling it "a proper Saiyan Christmas." When Goku comments about bringing the people who died back the following day, Vegeta happily points out that it will be "Boxing day", and punches Krillin, knocking over his eggnog. Category:Character biographies